Siren Pelekai-Jookiba Bat
"Anyone have any requests for my solo?" Siren Amethyst Belladonna Mariana-Rosana Pelekai-Jookiba Bat is the result of Doctor Jumba Jookiba from Lilo and Stitch genetically combining the DNA of Experiment 624 aka Angel from Lilo and Stitch: The Series with that of Rouge the Bat of Sonic the Hedgehog fame. She is also considered to be a relative of sorts to Tempest. However, she is not related to Ambrose Williams Bat in any way. Early History When Jumbaa became bored with not creating any other experiments, he decided to have some fun by trying to create another one from an experiment that he already created. After somehow acquiring some DNA from Angel and Rouge (though how he went about getting it is anyone's guess), he started to create her. However, he didn't expect his own creation to seduce him with her voice once he had finished creating her. Poor Jumbaa... Of course, she wasn't kept a secret for long, for the next day she was out and about in town, flirting with nearly everyone she met and seducing them all with her voice. After somewhat-embarrassingly explaining everything to the rest of the ohana, Lilo and Stitch both went out to find her and catch her, where they learned two things about her: one was that Jumbaa's other experiments were immune to her voice's seductive powers, and the other was that she wasn't very smart. Lilo managed to trick her into a trap that involved Stitch capturing her within a sound-proof glass container, then the two of them both brought her back to Jumbaa with Lilo requesting that he should do something to alter the vocal cords of the "siren" so that no-one would be able to fall victim to her because of her vocal charms. Jumbaa claimed that he would see what he could do about it, but in the end he decided that he couldn't do it due to liking her voice too much. However, he did decide to spay her to prevent her from having any children with similar powers of seduction. Since then, Siren has been roaming about the country, sleeping with who-knows how many people, one of which could've been Piper's father had she not arrived in time to stop her. Despite Jim telling her many times before that it wasn't possible for her to be pregnant, she has constantly stopped by the Shady Abortion Clinic, usually to flirt with him some more. Relationships Relatives Angel is not too happy that Jumbaa decided to use some of her DNA for such an experiment and refuses to consider her as a relative of her own, let alone a "child" of hers, and most of the other experiments do their best to avoid her. Neither Nani nor Pleakley was pleased to find out about her or what she liked to do, so it's safe to assume that Jumbaa is the one of (if not the) only part of the ohana that actually likes her. Rouge doesn't know about her existence, which is possibly for the better. The Mistakes It's safe to say that nearly everyone in the group dislikes her. Rowan, Ellen, Kyle, Augustin, Dusk, Bernie and Dorian have all expressed their dislike for her in one way or another, but the one who probably hates her the most is Piper, given that she caught her seducing her father some time ago. Mathew, Madigan and Heather are okay with her, but they like nearly everyone anyway. She seems to have briefly caused some homoerotic thoughts in Yuuka, but hopefully Yuuka won't ever act on them for her own sake. Personality Siren is a seductive temptress who appears to be a cheerful person who cares for others, but in truth she is honestly selfish and could care less about what happens to someone she's been with. However, if she goes ignored for too long, she does tend to become a bit desperate for someone's attention. Victims of Love-Games Needless to say, Siren loves to flirt with people. It'd take a while to make a list of everybody she's seduced in her lifetime, so we'll just be keeping a list of those she's flirted with or was otherwise intrigued by in the roleplay: *Jim. A couple of times even before the roleplay took place. *Kyle MacLeod *Charity "Jezebel" Smurf Helmet *Dusk Boogie *Bernard "Bernie" Stewart *Wilson Wilson (nearly raped him twice until Rowan broke it up on both counts) *Yuuka Kralie *Susan Xian *Kainashi Namine *Brynja *Delta *She's shown some interest in both Faeton and Anurto Serket. *Eve Halle. Apparently she's the only woman to ever hit on Eve. *Wren deSadar *Zetta Minamimoto *Sinkthulu (Mathew!edit: Oh, don't act like you're so shocked by that!) *Tarrant "Mad Hatter" Hightop; Madigan's father *Reginald Stewart; Bernie's father (actually, he narrowly avoided it) *A Praetorian. She even sang to it during battle. No, we're not kidding. However, if she can't have someone, then she'll do the next best thing (to her); ship them with someone else. Those that she's shipped together include (but aren't limited to): *Rowan Inspector-Matthews and Wilson Wilson (despite her attempts to rape the latter) *Rowan Inspector-Matthews and Reginald Stewart (there's just too much wrong there to point out all at once) *Madigan Hightop and Bernard "Bernie" Stewart (the latter dislikes this due to only knowing them all for a few days) *Yuuka Kralie and Xavier Draven, possibly (though she certainly doesn't mind flirting with Yuuka regardless) *Kyle MacLeod and Ellen "Newt" Ripley Junior (it's not that obvious, though) *Wilson Wilson and his toothbrush, apparently. Category:Females Category:Cartoonatic55 characters